1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and an assembling method of a cover.
2. Related Art
As a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet type printer, an apparatus which performs recording by suspending and supporting a liquid holding body having a relatively large capacity outside of a housing of the apparatus, supplying of liquid, such as ink, held in the liquid holding body to a recording portion inside the housing, and ejecting the liquid onto a medium by the recording portion is known (refer to JP-A-2009-202346). In the recording apparatus, since the time and labor to move the housing and the liquid holding body separately are saved when moving the apparatus, an apparatus in which a case for storing the liquid holding body is mounted in the housing is considered.
In the case, in order to prevent malfunction in operations other than an operation related to putting in and out of the liquid holding body, and in order not to impair appearance, a cover which can be opened and closed with respect to the case is provided. Furthermore, in order to prevent the cover from bumping into an object in the periphery and becoming an obstacle when the cover is opened, a link mechanism which allows an opening operation of the cover to a certain level and restricts an opening level of the cover to be less than a predetermined level is provided. The link mechanism is provided with a link which links the case and the cover. A first end of the link is connected to one of the cover and the case. In addition, a boss is provided in the other one of the cover and the case. A mounting portion to which a second end of the link is connected is fixed to the boss.
However, the cover is assembled with respect to the case by bringing the second end of the link into contact with the mounting portion and fixing the mounting portion to the above-described boss, after bringing the first end of the link into contact with the cover or the case. However, since an opening level of the cover with respect to the case is restricted by the link mechanism when the mounting portion is fixed to the boss, an operation for fixing becomes difficult to perform and operability of an assembling operation of the cover with respect to the case deteriorates.
In addition, a problem that the above-described operability of the assembling operation of the cover deteriorates has already become a common problem of recording apparatuses in addition to the ink jet type printer. Furthermore, the above-described problem is not limited to the cover which is assembled to the case that stores the liquid holding body, and has already become a common problem in other covers which is opened and closed with respect to a main body.